Snowman Or Not
by foreverbm
Summary: Jenny Rebecca wants to build a snowman...or is it a snowgirl. Ben and Michael help her decide


"Daddy……Dada….wake up" JR yelled running into her father's bedroom and scrambling onto the bed.

Michael opened one eye and looked at the clock, groaning when he saw it was only seven am. He grabbed hold of his daughter and pulled her down next to him.

"JR it's too early to be awake……"

"But Daddy…..it's snowing!!!!" JR squealed, clapping her hands. "And I wanna make a snowman."

"The snow's not going anywhere JR…go back to bed for a little while, and then we'll make a snowman."

"Noooooooooooooooooo Daddy….I want to make it NOW!!!!!" She demanded, jumping on top of Michael and bouncing up and down on his chest.

Michael sighed and turned his head towards Ben. He could see a small smile twitching at his husband's lips and gave him a kick with his foot.

"Hey what was that for?" Ben asked, rubbing his leg before sitting up and pulling JR off Michael and putting her between them.

"Because you know damn well I'm going to get up and take her outside to make a snowman." Michael grumbled, the thought of having to leave his warm bed doing nothing for his mood, but knowing he could rarely refuse his daughter anything.

"Snowman Daddy!!!!!!!!" JR said, reaching for Michaels hand and tugging at it.

"JR, you need to get dressed before we can go outside." Ben said. "So how about you find some warm clothes in your closet while Daddy and I get dressed, then we'll have breakfast and then……….."

"Make a snowman Dada!" JR nodded.

Michael reached over and dropped a kiss on Ben's mouth.

"And what was that for?" He asked, pulling Michael to him.

"Because you always manage to be the voice of reason." Michael replied. "And because I love you."

"Good enough reasons." Ben grinned. "And of course the fact that our daughter has you twisted around her little finger doesn't come into it."

"Hey…I can say no when I have to!" Michael stated.

"Of course you can baby." Ben replied with a wink.

"Daddy…Dada….get up now." JR's voice interrupted them.

"Ok honeybun." Michael answered, lifting JR off the bed and standing her on the floor. "Go and find some clothes, and I'll be there to help you get dressed in a minute."

JR ran towards the door then stopped turning back to her father's.

"Dada, can I have hot 'hocolate for breakfast."

"Of course you can JR." Ben replied.

"With 'arashmellows too, Dada?"

"We'll see." Ben answered. "Now do what Daddy told you."

"Okay Dada….but hurry up cause I wanna make a snowman!" JR said as she ran out the room.

"And of course she doesn't have you wrapped around her little finger does she?" Michael grinned at his husband.

"Let's just say I find her hard to say no to sometimes, the same way I find it hard to say no to you!" Ben replied, pulling Michael into his arms.

Michael snuggled against Ben, his fingers tracing lazy circles over his husband's chest.

"Do you think she might take a while to find some clothes?" Michael asked hopefully, as he rubbed himself against his husband, his cock hardening instantly.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't find my pants?" JR's voice echoed across the landing.

"Guess that answers your question!" Ben laughed, giving Michael a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. "Come on, let's get this snowman made."

"And maybe she will have a nap this afternoon because now I am tired and horny." Michael grumbled as he got out of bed.

He padded to the bathroom, ignoring Ben's laughter which followed him. He could hear JR calling his name and headed to her room, getting her dressed quickly and shooing her downstairs before he found himself some warm clothes and hit the shower. By the time he got to the kitchen, Ben had JR fed and a steaming mug of coffee waiting for him.

"Daddy look I got 'arshmellows" JR called out, holding up her mug to show her father. "Dada said I had to eat alllllllllllllll my toast, and I did!"

"Good girl." Michael replied, pulling out a chair and sitting next to his daughter.

"Do I get a treat if I eat all my toast?" He asked coyly, looking up at Ben.

"I think that can be arranged." Ben replied, dropping a kiss on Michael's head.

"Here Daddy, you can have one of mine." JR said, dipping her fingers into her drink and pulling out a marshmallow, handing it to Michael.

"It's okay JR you eat it." Michael replied, passing the soggy marshmallow back to his daughter, who immediately put it into her mouth.

"I checked the yard and there's a good covering of snow." Ben said, putting a plate of toast on the table and sitting next to Michael. "And judging by the way Astro tried to hide when I went let him out, I'm guessing it's pretty cold out there as well."

"Astro was cold last night Dada." JR said.

"How do you know that JR?" Ben asked, grabbing her mug as she scrambled onto his lap.

"Cause he slept in my bed." JR giggled.

"Michael, I thought we'd decided the dog would sleep in the laundry room." Ben said, trying to hold JR still on his lap as he reached for his coffee.

"Don't blame me." Michael snapped. "Hunter was the last one to bed and was supposed to put him in there."

"Astro don't like sleeping there….he wants to sleep with me." JR butted in. "But he takes up soooooooooooo much room in my bed."

"I'll talk to Hunter when he finally surfaces." Ben replied. "Astro has his own bed JR, and that's where he's going to sleep."

"Don't be such a grouch." Michael turned to his husband.

"I'm not a grouch, but the dog and Hunter need to know the rules or else he'll be wandering around the house all night, and I'm sure you don't want him sleeping in our bed."

"Ok, put like that I agree." Michael replied, the thought of fighting for bed room with the dog not an appealing idea. He also knew that Ben was right and that one of them had to take a firm line with Astro and the kids. He knew he was too soft but couldn't help it, and both Hunter and JR played on this often.

"Daddy, can we make 'nowman now?" JR said, climbing off Ben's lap.

"Ok sweetheart, go find your jacket and gloves, and Dada and I will wait here for you." Michael replied, laughing as JR ran out the room yelling 'snowman, snowman, I'm gonna make 'nowman' at the top of her voice.

Ben cleaned up the kitchen as Michael found their coats and gloves, and they were both ready when JR came running back into the kitchen, her jacket half on and carrying her boots. Ben finished getting her dressed and grabbed his camera before they headed outside.

"It's cold, Dada!" JR stated; stamping her feet and laughing as small particles of snow flew into the air, landing her on head.

"Yes it is." Ben replied. "So we'd better get this snowman started before we freeze."

They picked a place to build it, and Michael found a small bucket and gave it to JR to collect snow in, and he and Ben started to shape the main body as JR happily filled bucket after bucket with snow, not aware that her fathers were adding to the collection.

"I think that's big enough for the body JR." Michael said, looking around for some small stones to use as buttons. "Do you want to put these on before we make the head?"

"Yes, Daddy." JR replied, taking them from Michael and pushing them onto the large ball of snow. She stood back looking at it before turning to her fathers. "Is it a girl or boy?"

Ben laughed. "I guess because it's called a snowman it must be a boy."

"But I want a girl snowman!" JR said, a stubborn look on her face, and Michael could see an endless discussion ensuing about this between his husband and daughter.

"Honeybun." Michael said, squatting down in front of his daughter. "How about we finish making it and then you can decide if it looks like a girl or a boy?"

JR seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding her head. "Ok Daddy, but I knowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww it's going to be a girl!"

Michael shook his head as JR ran off and began collecting more snow.

"She can be very stubborn can't she?" Ben said, wrapping his arm around Michael.

"I wonder who she gets that from!" Michael said, a smile twitching at his lips.

"Mmmmm…….we'll discuss that later." Ben replied, dropping a kiss on Michael's nose, which was beginning to turn pink from the cold. "Go and help JR gather some snow so I can get some photos."

"And we can get this snow……person….made!" Michael replied.

"And afterwards, I'll make some more hot chocolate and then find my own way to warm you up." Ben winked at Michael.

A wide smile crossed Michael's face, his mood improving immensely as he thought about snuggling up in their warm bed again.

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyy………..come and help me!" JR called as she picked up some snow and threw it at Michael. He pretended to growl when it hit his jeans and chased a giggling JR around the yard, finally catching her and swinging her high into the air.

Ben snapped photo after photo as father and daughter began throwing snow at each other and Astro ran around them barking loudly.

"'nough Daddy….I'm all wet!" JR yelled as Michael threw another small ball of snow at her.

"Ok JR, you get another bucket of snow and I'll go inside and find a hat for the snowman." Michael replied.

"Snowgirl Daddy!" JR said, her dark eyes blazing. "I want my pink hat for the snowgirl!"

"JR you have about six pink hats, which one do you want?" Michael asked, glaring at Ben who was watching the exchange with interest.

"The one Grandma gave me, with flowers on it." JR answered. "I think the snowgirl will like that one!"

Michael shook his head as he wandered inside, hoping he'd be able to find it, knowing a tantrum from his daughter would follow if he came back empty handed.

The house was warm as he climbed the steps, listening for any sound from Hunter's room but silence was all that greeted him, knowing his son would not be leaving his warm bed for some hours yet. He finally found the hat and also grabbed a pink scarf hanging on the back of JR's door on the way out.

When he returned to the yard, he was pleased to see the snow…..he couldn't help but call it a man….was almost finished. Ben had JR sitting on his shoulders so she could put the eyes in place.

"Look Daddy….'nowgirl is finished. Did you find the hat?"

He nodded, passing the hat to her and a wide smile crossed her face when she saw the scarf he was holding.

"Thank you Daddy." She said as she wrapped it around the snowman's neck.

"Down Dada!" She demanded, and Ben lowered her to the ground.

"She looks pretty!" She said looking up at the creation they had all made. "I'm going to call her Molly!"

"I think Molly the snowgirl sounds just right." Ben said, reaching for Michael's hand and squeezing it. "Let me take a photo of you with her ,and then we'll go and have some more hot chocolate."

"Yes Dada….I want 'hocolate." JR said as she stood next to the snowgirl a bright smile on her face.


End file.
